Hearts of Rabanastre
by RainThePiscean
Summary: what if Reks wasn't Vaan's last relative, what if there was another, and what if Vaan and his relative were more then they seemed. Second fic, yaoi/slash, Basch/OC, Balthier/Vaan, Larsa/Penelo. Flames will be eaten by the evil plot bunnies.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second posting, my wireless is gone right now so it's taking a while.

to start this off I don't own anything except the OC Lancer Wolfsbane,

the charectors of FFXII belong to Square Enix as does the world of Ivalice, I hope you enjoy.

#((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

**Hearts of Rabanastre**

Walking through the busy streets of Rabanastre has become nearly unbearable as of late

Walking through the busy streets of Rabanastre has become nearly unbearable as of late.

Nearly everyone has been gossiping about the recent disturbance in Lowtown.

I had to hear through Old Dalan himself that Vaan had been arrested along with some insurgents only to see that not a week later he was walking around Lowtown perfectly free and with a blond male that I had never seen before.

I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Lancer Wolfsbane; the last name had been given to me by the Orphans of Lowtown.

(Flashback)

_It had happened during the night; a small group of orphans had been captured by slave traders, I hadn't listened to Dalan telling me that it was suicide going to the Westersand at night and had gone after them only to find that ironically the traders, had gotten themselves killed by the more vicious wolves of the Westersand, I found the lost children just as the wolves were about to attack, I cast a barrier spell around the children and put myself between them and the beasts._

_...It had been a massacre -in the sense that I didn't allow any of them the chance to escape- so while the children had huddled together among the boulders with only a barrier spell between them and the monsters, I had made sure to make a path back to the city – lined with the carcasses of the monsters that dared attack me._

_Upon my return to them, I smiled reassuringly to them, dropping to my knees with my arms wide and ready to comfort them._

_To my relief they ran to me – albeit in tears – still willing to approach me despite how frightening I must have looked to them all battle worn and blood covered._

_Upon their safe return to Dalan's shop, I had collapsed from exhaustion right in the middle of Dalan's thank you speech…_

(End Flashback)

By the time I had woken up the entire North and South Sprawl had heard of the Orphan's Paladin who had massacred the wolves of the vicious Westersand with only a single pole to rescue the war orphans of Lowtown, Lancer Wolfsbane.

Anyway getting back to the topic, I am what many have come to call a Dark Elf. The race isn't very widely known like the others on account that there is no such race; the only way for a Dark Elf to be born into this world is through the consummation of a Viera and an Elf that's three-quarters Hume himself, at least.

Such a union has surprising results, for one our bodies naturally grow slender yet strong, supple yet we have all the grace of our Viera heritage and are considered so near perfect that we are thought to be true elves, however instead of the trade mark rabbit ears we only have pointed ears similar to an elf and the first appearance of a Hume, gladly though we all have the same silky smooth chocolate skin and sheer white-silvery hair; but eye color varies.

Example: my eyes are a sapphire-like blue that are -from what I've been told- the stuff of myths, an electric blue that almost glows.

I am suddenly pulled from my thoughts by a dull ache in the back of my head and back and I am slightly aware that I am now looking into the sky, _'well that's weird'_ I hear a familiar squawk and I know.

"Heh heh, hey there boy, did you behave for Gurdy?" I grinned at hearing the happy warble.

"Kupopo, he sure did Lancer! He was a complete angel." Gurdy must have noticed my pole because she frowned next.

"Are you going out again, Kupo?" the worry in her voice was evident, but I smile reassuringly to her and nodded, I knew she couldn't really blame me.

I had to make money somehow; and it was the only thing I could do that got me enough gil to keep the orphans fed and off the corners.

"Do you have enough items, kupo?"

"Yes, I do but you know I'm strong enough to take care of myself Gurdy."

The female Moogle fluttered her wings making a sour face "Ohh! I know that, Kupo! But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you, Kupopo!"

"I know Gurdy, how about we bring back some fire and water stones?" I really hope that calms her down.

Gurdy glided in close to my face and me in her sternest voice "Kupo, if I see anything other then cactus fruit, stones and wolf pelts in your bag when you get back, so help me kupo, even Galtea and Ultima won't be able to help you kupo, do I make myself clear, Kupopo?" Gix and I exchanged a look before saying "yes Gurdy." Or in Gix' case he warbled.

Gix is a huge Black Chocobo that I had raised–with Gurdy's help–from an egg that had been given to me as a courting gift three and a half years ago, when my parents still lived.

_**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**_

Truly, riding with the wind in your hair is the best. Though what really comes in handy hunting the sands is that Gix is strong enough for me to stand on top of his head… and that's how I spotted them, a group of four: three Hume's, a Viera and one very pissed off Saurian. "Stupid people," I muttered before checking Libra, my vision took on a light blue tint as the blue target landed on the party. It looked like one was trying for a quickening but the others seemed to be just holding on, taking a closer look, I almost fell off Gix completely.

At hearing Gix' worried squawk I peered down into his large eye with a dumbfounded look and said "Gix this will sound strange but, we know two of those stupid people." I felt the giant bird sigh and casually flip me onto his saddle and held on for stability as he shot off, my Six-fluted Pole and an immobilize spell at the ready.

Basch's POV

This wasn't supposed to happen, for some reason the Saurian had attacked us; we hadn't been expecting it so we were completely unprepared. When it suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere it sent Balthier flying into Vaan and now it seems that we are to die here.

I almost felt like crying, instead of dieing on the battle field or of old age, it seems that my end stands before me in this wasteland without fulfilling my duty to her majesty… or finding my beloved.

We watched helplessly as the monster advanced on Vaan, out cold from the impact of Balthier slamming into him, it raised its head and lunged… what happened next was a blur as Vaan vanished with the flicker of a shadow, the next instant the monster reared back roaring in pain.

I caught a flash of red and realized that there were two long claw marks over its snout.

I am only vaguely aware of Balthier shouting Vaan's name when another voice answers.

"Calm down fly boy he's safe, but I must say I wasn't expecting to be saving anyone this week and from such a terrible beasty too." a wave of nostalgia washed over my being in a jolt at hearing the familiar voice, instantly my gaze was on the newcomer.

"Galtea be praised." I was certain it was the barest of a whisper but the youth still heard and in an instant my vision was swimming in impossible blue eyes, that went from warm and elated to determined and resolute as he faced the dragon.

Slight panic gripped my heart as he lightly jumped onto the large Chocobo's head which in turn sent the elf high into the air, even from there his form was elegant, in the air he raised his pole shouting an incantation.

"Wind, be as my blade and strike down my enemies, AERO!!" it was amazing his control over the spell, his weapon became imbued with wind attributes as well as a drill shaped vortex around the pole tip.

Remembering the beast I tore my gaze from the diving youth back to the front lines, and again I am surprised to see that the black Chocobo is using itself as a distraction (miraculously keeping Vaan from falling off at the same time) Keeping it in position for its rider to attack, and so he did, with a great blow to the back of the neck and with such force that in one blow it lay dead.

As he rises and approaches us the others, I can tell are unsettled by his calm demeanor and blood splattered form, although it could have been that he had killed a mark that was so far out of our league that it was legendary.

Normal Pov:

Lancer strolled up to the group calmly but still kept his distance so as not to startle them anymore then they'd been, after all he did just kill a legendary mark and not break a sweat, "Are you all alright, no one need a Hi-potion or anything?" he asked them first, Vaan had already come to by then and was being nuzzled by Gix, "Vaan, what happened, first I hear that you got arrested and sent to Nalbina with some insurgents and then I see you not even a fortnights later walking through Lowtown with this sky pirate, and now this… care to explain brother?"

It was clear to the two that the strangers admission had certainly startled everyone, as Vaan had not mentioned having any other siblings, as well as the fact that he somehow knew the older blonds profession, as you normally had to be a bounty hunter to know.

"Hey Lancer, look about not telling you right away, everything was just happening so fast and then we needed gil but I needed to go to Dalen's about some stuff before I went legit."

Lancer smiled gently and reassuringly at the shy blond, "So no more corners?" the elf's smile broadened as the blond nodded.

"Good, now then; might you know where our sister is, I needed her to place a special order for something at Magelo's for me yesterday but I couldn't find her anywhere, I figured she might be with you."

Vaan paled at the question "Um… Lancer, could you hand me your pole and a remedy, and cast silence on yourself." The other three watched awkwardly as Lancer did all this his blue eyes becoming narrowed, taking note that he didn't even speak a word to cast the spell, they watched as he stepped back a few paces and waited for the obviously bad news.

"Lancer, Penelo was kidnapped by bounty hunters, and they took her to the Lhusu mines in Bhujerba."

The silence that reached their ears shouldn't have been unexpected, what was however was the sudden change in the atmosphere around them, Balthier and Basch looked around them and felt a sense of dread when every creature in the area vacated their vicinity, even the wolves took off with tails between their legs, looking back they saw that the air around the dark elf seemed to pulse with the sheer amount of blood lust, Balthier almost felt sorry for his hunters – almost.

Lancer took deep breathes to calm his rising temper, he didn't get angry often, if at all, so when he did it could be a frightening thing, if anything he was the reason for the arrival of the new consulate, as the last one had made the mistake of assuming that he did "favors" and as a result nearly caused an instant Black Hole Concurrence in the mans own room, it became an unspoken rule with the imperials to never cross him or get him into such a mood.

Finally the tension in the air seemed to disperse around them and Lancer took quick deliberate steps towards the cliff face, stopping before it he was still before in a burst of movement he brought his right arm back along with right foot, and in one swift move he thrust his fist at the rock, and to their shock and awe shattered it.

"Why the silencing spell?" Balthier asked Vaan quietly so as not to attract attention.

"If I hadn't asked, he would have probably evoked a sand tempest the moment he stated the get angry." the answer made the pirate pale slightly as it seemed that in his opinion the elf didn't seem the type to get mad.

Lancer took three more deep breaths before turning back to the rest of the group, even Fran seemed a bit more subdued after the display and only now did it accrue to her that the youth smelled of mist and magick.

"You are a child of mist and magick." She said her tone stating a fact.

Vaan used the remedy before tossing him the pole, "Thank you; my parents used to say that to me often, word for word…" he said in a drained voice.

"Vaan take them on ahead, I need to speak with Basch in private," despite the drained tone Vaan knew not to argue.

While the others stood in the shade of the tall rock columns, Basch and Lancer claimed one of the bluffs that over looked the sands.

Lancer sat on the edge of the bluff his feet dangling in the air while the Captain stood behind him trying desperately to quell his fears.

He had been free for three days now and had yet to even try looking for his beloved, looking at him now though the difference from two years ago and now were startling, he had grown taller and was now there were only two centimeters keeping him from being completely eye to eye with him, his mythril white hair had grown and now brushed his shoulders, the side-locks descending well past his shoulders his bangs in a similar style to Vaan's yet his face in his opinion is still a vision, beautiful and flawless as it should as is his birthright, he's body is leaner now and he wonders if his beloved is eating well, now that he thinks about it Vaan seems a bit on the slender side as well.

The cloths haven't seemed to have changed much, they are again similar in style to Vaan except the small tank top that is worn by both Rabanastran and Bhuierban alike has similar jewels and designs adorning it, his pants were a unique style that could be secured around the waist the garment opening about mid thigh showing just enough skin to be enticing, tempting and almost teasing but covered what counted, a two toned light and dark blue sash hugged his waist along with jewelry fastened in similar Vaan fashion around the sash.

"Vaan, care to tell us exactly what is going on? Who is that?" Vaan sighed he new this would happen ... sooner or later...

"He's my cousin, by blood, we -the three of us- Lancer, Penelo and I decided to become our own family, three years ago he found the Clan and we became apart of it... if anyone is going to keep you two alive it will most likely be us, or how did you think I got into the palace and through the waterways, now that I think about it, if we had just left the women we wouldn't have gotten caught; but then ...they wouldn't have found each other."

Seeing how Vaan acted now the Sky Pirate began to think about what he _thought_ he know about the this boy who he saw the first time surrounded by gold and jewels, and all the finery of the royal palace, and had to wonder, was it the finery that was the treasure or was it this boy, this hunter.

He thought of what had happened thus fare, Vaan had displayed enough skill and ability to make a solider proud and enough magicks and intuition to make even Fran take notice, and now this Dark Elf comes out of no where and kills a mark that could have easily eaten them all.

_**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**_

"Vaan, could you tell us your ranks; the three of you I mean." Vaan turned his sandstorm eyes onto the other male, Baltheir could tell that he was being evaluated and once again he had to wonder just who this diamond in the rough really is.

"Lancer's is High Guardian, mine is Ward of Justice and Penelo's is Vanguard, she doesn't normally act like she did in Lowtown, she's strong and makes battle into a ballet chances are right now she's trying to make herself seem as nonthreatening as possible so as not to draw attention to herself."

"You needn't worry, we'll get her back. You have our word." Fran's words were encouraging and Vaan knew this so he smiled thankfully to the two rouges and lightly bumped his head to Balthier's shoulder in an obvious show of affection.

"You've gotten thin, are you alright?" the question brought Basch out of his observations and back to the present.

"So have you, and you've become stronger, is the Clan treating you well?"

"Of course they are, I am now a High Guardian… they say you killed the King and Reks, could you tell me your side please?" the request sounded desperate despite the drained sounding voice and o Basch took a seat behind the other pulling him onto his lap before he started the tale.

And so Lancer listened carefully to his lover retell the moment of his cousin's death and the fall of a kingdom as well the apparent fake death of Rabanastre's last royal, all the way to his imprisonment, and to when Vaan had found him.

"So it was your brother, I would have liked to have met Noah, I'm sorry for your loss as always, love."

Basch tightened his grip around the elf and rested his head onto his shoulder, "And I have always told you, you don't have to be, of all the things to think about in my imprisonment you were always in the forefront of my mind. Now what about you, what happened after Dalmasca fell?"

_**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**_

this is where the chapter ends for now.

my computers having a coniption fit right now so

the only way to post is at school right now.

Well till later then, same place, same time...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there I know its been a while and all so I'll get on with the usual disclaimer, Ahem... I don't own anything from Square Enix or Final Fantasy, the Character Lancer is however mine, thank you.

"It happened during the night, soldiers were everywhere in the streets and breaking down doors and pulling people out of their beds, women were raped in the heat of it all and even some of the men, after all Rabanastre has beautiful people," Basch listened quietly noting the the natural compliment had a hollow quality to it and he began to worry even more so "I had heard the first wave of soldiers that had started down our street, I had just enough time to get Vaan and Penelo out of bed and down the secret escape route to Lowtown when the front door was kicked down, there were five of them, my gods their hands were everywhere; grasping, clawing, ripping.

They got me onto my knees after tearing my clothes to shreds, and forcing my mouth open—oh hell it was revolting—the bastard damn near ripping my throat he was so brutal, I nearly threw up from the smell alone. Then the searing pain in my back, I remember them laughing when I had begun to bleed, saying that it made the way easier, I had never felt such pain; whenever I tried to struggle they just laughed and beat me back into submission before they took me again..."

During the telling Basch brought the elf flush against his chest, while also angered that such an atrocity had been done to his lover he was also glad that the tighter embrace seemed to relax the other, after hearing such a horrific account he was elated that his lover still sought his embrace.

"By the time I awoke I had been moved to the safety of Dalan's hide away, I was so relieved that Vaan and Penelo were alright, they stayed in Lowtown for a while after I recovered before I took them to Migelo, it really helped them get used to dealing with the tin men."

"Basch, I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, after what's happened I can never be pure again..." though softly spoken the words sent a stabbing pain through the captain's heart.

"How could you even suggest that I would leave you over something like that, none of what they did, was you're fault; nor did you deserve it, aside from my sworn duty to her majesty it had been the very thought of embracing you again that has kept me alive all this time." the reassurance was fallowed by a loving kiss upon the curve of Lancer's neck bringing a contented sigh from parted lips.

Lancer was in near euphoric bliss; it had been two strait years since he had been held in such a protective embrace. To feel such security once again nearly brought tears to his eyes, and Basch still wanted him even after he'd been raped.

"Later I promise, but right now we have to save Penelo. I suggest that we stop by old Dalan's before we go, she usually keeps her hammer there when she's working at Migelo's and I'm sure that Vaan would like to have his spear as well." Lancer listed off as the two stood and made their way back to the other's.

"Vaan-not that I think change is a bad thing or anything-but why do you have a sword?" the question had brought down the tension a bit but made the other's wonder for it's asking.

"Well I wanted to try something new and it just so happened that I still had it on my person when all this happened so I guess it just slipped my mind to go pick the other thing up." the blonds answer wasn't surprising, from what Basch was able to tell him it would have slipped his mind too.

"Well, let's go pick up your spear and Pen's Hammer and then go, the sooner we do this the better." said the elf naturally counting himself among them for the rescue.

A quick stop at Dalan's and an explanation later and they were finally on their way to Westgate and the Aerodrome to board Balthier's ship.

"Hey Vaan, have you seen the ship yet?"

"Huh, no not yet, but I can't wait to see what it looks like."

"Heh, some things never change..."

Walking into the Aerodrome was something that Vaan and Lancer didn't do very often, so for them to see such a well built facility made them only slightly self-conscious to their state of attire, other then that they didn't seem to mind the place, Lancer even ignored the open stairs that he got from the random Bhujerben tourist or the occasional pampas Arcadian, and held his head high and instructed Vaan to do the same.

After meeting with the rest of the party they set off for the Dry Dock. It was a short stroll before they turned a corner and were treated to the sight of a fine and speedy looking airship, "This is the _Strahl_." The pirate announced with a flourish.

Vaan was barely holding back the amazement from his face, making both myself and Basch chuckle in amusement. "He's been looking forward to this," Lancer whisper to the Captain.

Relishing the attention that he was getting from the blond he couldn't help the smugness in his voice before turning to the thief "She airship enough for you?"

Pushing past the thankfully still standing man Vaan takes a closer look at the airship, "The _Strahl... _You really are a Sky Pirate!" he exclaimed excitedly.

As the rest of us walk over Balthier replies flippantly "Well, the Headhunters seem to think so." that, the elf noticed startled Vaan and made him thoughtful for a moment.

Passing the young Clanner he directed his next words to the Moogles hopping down the steps, "What's the good word? Is she ready?"

Giving an affirmative they hop the rest of the way down to make way for the pilot and guests.

that seemed to snap the teen out of his revere and propel him forward once more, "So, is she armed? How fast is she? Could she take the _Ifrit?_"

the questions slipped out as he waved to the leaving Moogles, "I suppose I could tell you, but..." Balthier started from the top of the hatch steps before turning around and with a beckoning wave and a wink said "Wouldn't you rather see for yourself?" and with a smile on his face Vaan ran the rest of the way up the steps taking two at a time.

rushing into the cockpit the three passengers enter in time to hear "Fran, our course."

slipping into the navigators chair the huntress replied "The shortest way's over Dorstonis."

"How Flies Bhujerba?" Basch asked before Lancer answered "Do you really want to know?" implying that he knew exactly what might be happening.

"Oh, She's as free as can be, for now." the pirate said as Vaan came in after Lancer.'

while getting a closer look Vaan put in what he knew "From what _we_ heard and what you know one of the Empire's largest fleet's have decided to invite themselves for a visit, rumor has it that something about those mines have caught their eye."

snapping a look at the blond Balthier let slip, "What makes you say that?" it was Lancer that answered "We have our ways." the tone had a note of finality in it and so he let it slide, for now he thought, "In any case, the Empire took notice when they announced the Princess's unfortunate suicide and the good Captain's untimely execution."

"If it becomes known that I am alive the Marquis will lose their favor." Basch hinted, the tone not going unnoticed by the two youth's who exchanged glances a back up plan already in the mix.

the tone was not lost on Balthier who quietly replied "I try to steer clear of such things." his attention still on the controls, flipping a few more switches he nodded, "Right. It's time to fly."

"And no wagging tongues or you're like to bite them off." "I resent that remark, Leading man." lancer called out while Vaan remained quiet obviously worried about their lost sister.

Looking over Lancer placed a warm hand on the young blonde's wrist, "hey, we'll get her back, just breath." just then the elf felt a warm hand landed on his knee turning to look the Captain, no words were exchanged but for a simple nod of the head that seemed to also relax the unseen tension in the elf.

they went back to their seats just as the airship took flight and within seconds they were off like a shot.

Unknown Warehouse

While the five take flight to the sky city it is in a dank warehouse that Penelo finds herself imprisoned in, as she tries to calm herself she goes over what had happen thus far first helping Vaan finds a way into the Fete, seeing that same blond being lumped in with insurgents and now this, Bait for a sky pirate.

"You've seen to her feeding, yes?" the voice of her captors could be heard through the door.

"I have, my brother. She eats well." the female's voice could be now be heard as the trapdoor was flung open and Ba`Gamnan and his brood stomp in.

"See that she does. We need her alive. Balthier's bait must be fresh." the green and white pressed.

"I keep trying to tell you! I barely know who Balthier is!" she shouted in frustration, mostly from the situation then any distress.

Just then the light blue calls out "My Brother! A message come from Rabanastre! the Strahl, She's set sail!" walking the last few steps to stand full beside his brother he says "She makes straight for the Skycity of Bhujerba!"

"Barely know, was it? Yet at a trice he goes bounding off for you." the hunter sneered at the girl, "Tell me, how could that be?"

Again frustrated at the scaled menace she shouted out a final time "That's what I'd like to know! I just met him that one time-"

"Does that tongue never stop?" stooping down to her eye level he continued on "What if we plucked it from your head?" receiving no answer he turned to his brothers and sister and snarled, "As for you! We need Balthier alive! His corpse fetches but half the bounty!" talk resumed after that, "A tender beating, My specialty!" "There's no fun for it if we can't tease out a scream or two!" Penelo grimaced as the crude words and the cruel laughter faded behind the closed trapdoor before looking to the only open window so far from her reach, "Where are you..."

I know its abit short but I had school stuff to do, thank you all for reading one of my first stories and reviewing, again flames will be read but disregarded as dribble... ^_^


	3. Auther's Note!

Just to let you all know I am NOT stopping this fic!

My internet tapped out on me a few weeks back and it has been

Absolute HELL tryin to get things done online so until I can get things

Back into some semblance of organization – or at least chaotic organization – then

I will be working on these stories when I can as well as a few others that popped

Into my head, Like a Fairy Tail Fic I thought up with two OC's, Gajeel and Levy will

Be a couple just like Natsu and Lucy.

I have also been working on a Devil May Cry fic but my muse for that is still on Vaca.

As well as a Pokemon fic. That one is still bouncing around in my head on the back

Burner though…

Again thank you all for your patience and I will see what I can do.


End file.
